Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine including a liquid cooled stator terminal block.
Many electrical machines, such as alternating current electric motors and generators, include a stator assembly and a rotor assembly arranged in a housing. High voltage leads pass from the stator assembly through the housing. In most cases, the high voltage leads, which take the form of copper bars having limited flexibility, exit axially from the housing and terminate at a terminal block. In many cases, axial space constraints exist that force a reduction in an overall length of the machine. Reducing the size of the machine often results in a corresponding reduction in machine performance. To provide an interface to the terminal block the leads usually include a ring connector. A similar ring connector is provided on an associated connecting cable. A bolt passes through each ring connector and into a threaded portion of the terminal block to form a connection to the electrical machine. At this point, additional covers, cavities, and/or seals are required to protect the connection from the elements, foreign object contact or to provide additional insulation between adjacent connections.
One solution is to connect the leads to a terminal block that extends into the electric machine. In addition, to providing a connection point, the terminal block shields the motor connections from environmental conditions as well as from inadvertent contact. The terminal also retains heat generated by the electrical flow through the conductors. In addition, to routing and protecting the connections, the terminal block retains heat generated by the overall operation of the electric machine. An excessive build-up of heat can lead to premature component failure.